Fight of the Big Three
by Likeagamer918
Summary: The Big Three fight over who did the most work at defeating Typhon A/N- I don't own any of these characters Rick Riordan does Please Review if you have any suggestions or have and constructive criticism *My bro help on this
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Screaming Match of the Big Three

The sky rumbled, thunder boomed, and lightning crashed as the mortals cowered under any shelter they could find. What happened? The weather forecast had never been so wrong in my lifetime. They said it was to be sunny. Must be something wrong with Olympus. Hi I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. What happened this time, last time it was Zeus accusing Poseidon of stealing his Masterbolt, I don't get it. Why would they be arguing now, we just won against Typhon. Yesterday everyone was happy, and partying, but now its gods or godesses trying to tear each other apart…

Hi Percy here. I just visited Olympus on the 600th floor of the Empire State Building, it seemed bad, like even worse than when Zeus accused me of stealing the Masterbolt for my dad, but it really was that douchebag Luke who tried to kill me like a bajillion times. At least he was a hero at the end. Anyways my dad and uncles (Zeus and Hades) were arguing about who gets the most credit on killing Typhon, I mean who even gives a damn? This is pretty much how it went…

"Hey brother, did you see Typhon's face when you plunged him into the pool that lead down to Tartarus?" Zeus asked.

"Sorry, I was kinda busy making that pool." Poseidon replied regretfully.

"Hey! That wouldn't have happened if I didn't weaken him with my awesome Masterbolt." Zeus said. " Right?"

"Zeus, for the millionth time, stop being an arrogant prick." Hades sighed. " Honestly, you said I was bad, yet you were the one under the net for being a bad ruler, I mean how bad were you to get your own wife betray you?"

" Oh hell no! Who sent a damn pack of hellhounds at an innocent girl?" Zeus snapped.

" Who blew up a god damn building, and killed an innocent woman who **didn't **drink, nice taste of mate bro. Someone who freaking wanted to be immortal, have everlasting beauty blah, blah, blah. Who could even deal with someone like that." Hades shot back at him. " Wait, you have a huge mouth, so arrogant talkative brat plus arrogant talkative brat is a match made in heaven. Right Poseidon?"

Hades looked expectantly at Poseidon while Zeus glared at him.

"Uhh, I'm siding with Hades on this one" Poseidon said.

" Hell no! You too?" Zeus yelled.

" What? You're an asswipe and nobody likes you." Poseidon reasoned.

Hades gave him the thumbs up. Suddenly, a flash of blue and white hit Hades, and he realized it was a blast from a lightning bolt.

"Ha! How do you like that! Cause you just got a face full of ass!" Zeus roared.

I'm back, that was just a sampler. Gotta go, Annabeth is screaming at me to go to dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Brewing Storm

As Percy tells me, the Big Three are fighting again about who gets the most credit on killing Typhon. Wow, I know that the Big Three are supposed all big and mighty but they fight over the stupidest things, great thunder booms how nice. Also Poseidon and Hades teamed up on Zeus, not surprising. I must go to Olympus to contact my mom and see the fight for myself, you know, free entertainment…

Ok. Back from dinner and describing things to Annabeth. So here is the fight continued…

But at that precise moment, a fifty-foot wave came from the gold and quartz fountain and ruined Zeus' moment of fun.

" What the hell? POSEIDON!" A doused Zeus screamed. " What was that for?"

" Isn't it obvious?" Poseidon wondered.

" How about you're being a complete, and utter bastard." Hades laughed.

Hades gave Poseidon a fist bump. Which resulted in Hades getting electrocuted.

"You're on my last nerve." Hades said.

"Oh please, the last time you got a girl, you had to use a magical pomegranate, virgin." scoffed Zeus.

"Says the shape-shifting rapist," Hades muttered, "Come on turning into a shower of gold to get some?" BAM! A flash of light and Hades crumpled to the ground.

"YOU DONE MESSED UP, ZEUS THE DOUCHE." Hades roared, as the ground split and a thousand skeletons clawed their way toward Zeus, (the douche). As Zeus struggled with the soldiers, Poseidon created a oversized water slide under Zeus and Zeus plummeted down 5000 ft into a shopping mall.

"What the hell?" Zeus screams as he landed on a poor old lady doing her shopping.

"Raping old women, that's a new low." Poseidon said, while high-fiving Hades. The two laughed as they walked out of the doors to the throne room.

"You shall not pass!" Zeus yelled as he materialized in front of them.

" Oh come on," Hades groaned. "You're clearly outnumbered 2-1."

"Then it will be a fair figh-"

Before he could finish, Poseidon trapped him in a whirlpool as Hades blasted him with bolts of darkness. Leaving him there. As they left, Zeus screamed, "You may have won this battle, but the war is still alive!"


End file.
